Some people just want to watch the world burn
by Little Ms. Sarcastic
Summary: Sukari just wanted to be respected. She only wanted to be recognized as some one you shouldn't mess with. But, what happens when people tell her that's never going to happen? She decides not to be nice about it any more.


She sat there with a smile on her face and watched as the world began to burn. She sat there and watched as the people of Earth began to run around the planet's surface like chickens without heads. She watched as they cried out for help and screamed in pain, as they killed one another and as the world went to Hell she smiled and watched. She was enjoying this moment and what she loved more is that she was the one who had caused all of the is suffering and agony. She frowned when a mother was slaughtered in front of her child.

" Tisk, tisk. What a shame." She said in a cold sarcastic tone, her ruby red lips still in a frown of disappointment. She stood and as she did so her long, brown hip length hair flowed behind her like a waterfall of chestnut locks. She walked out of her throne room that over looked the former thriving city that now lay in ruins at her feet. She walked into her castle's dungeon where a blonde man was in a stone cold metal stockade. He looked at her, all rage in his eye able to be seen, she pouted and walked up to him. " Aww, is someone mad at me?" She asked putting a finger under his chin to make him look up to her. He turned his head away from her icy gaze sharply.

" I will take you down, Sukari." He vowed. She smiled.

" You said that last time and yet, guess who's still here." Her smile vanished and she started to walk towards the door. " By, the way if you're going to lie at least do it well and one more thing. It's Queen Sukari." She said before she walked out the door shutting it behind her. " Poor thing will never learn. " she said to herself as she walked back to the throne room. " I _always _win." She sat down in her chair with a soft thud and stared out her vast window at the mess she had made. " You know I wouldn't have done any of this if people had just learned to respect me little. And the funny thing is knew that it would out this way from the very first time I saw him."She said to no one.

**Flashback**

A young girl sat on a high branch of a tree, a weeping willow to be exact. She sat there engulfed in her own silence, watching all the other children play with each other. The blonde was sitting there in the middle of all of the action every once in a while glancing over in her direction, he had smiled and she had smiled back but, it was one of those smiles that made you think that some one had done something wrong, gotten away with it and was now rubbing it in your face without saying a word. He had walked up to her still wearing that goofy smile that never left him. He had stood in front of her tree and looked up at her with bright blue eyes but something was off about him. There was something that she never thought that she never would have expected to see in his eyes. Pain. Emotional pain. Her eyes widened as she looked into his. The pain was subtle but there, hidden away in the back of his vast and almost blinding eyes. She was stunned, how could a person with such a light and happy person be so hurt? Then she noticed something else, his smile. It was happy and bubbly, yes. But, it was like his eyes, pained and forced almost.

" What?" He asked snapping the sweet silence in half like a tooth pick.

" Nothing." She lied still perplexed by how his facade never wavered or stopped to breathe.

" I'm Naruto Uzamaki. Who are you?"

" Sukari." She said in a cold voice with just a touch of wonder in it, as though she was some place else.

" Do you want to meet my friends, you look lonely."

" No, I'm fine." She declined while narrowing her eyes just a touch.

**End Of Flashback**

" Sakuri, you really should stop talking to yourself like this."

" I'm flattered that you care so much, Kyuubi."

" I just don't want you to go insane again and forget our agreement."

" I don't make the same mistake twice, you should know this."

" People always are in danger of messing up, you should know this." She turned away from the vast window in front of her and saw her equal crossing his arms with a serious look in his eyes.

" Wipe that smirk off your face before I cut it off." She threatened half serious.

" You can't touch me." He stated matter of factually. She simply walked up to him and poked him in the shoulder.

" I think I just did."

" You're so childish some times."

" It's the only thing keeping me sane here." She explained after a shrug.

" Sakuri, how long do you plan on keeping him here?"

" Until I get what I'm looking for. I thought we discussed this."

" We did."

" Then why'd you ask?"

" I wanted to make sure that you knew." Chocolate eyes narrowed, smirks vanished and silence engulfed the room. Sakuri sighed and walked up to the window, nothing had changed except there was a figure walking toward the castle without stopping, looking around of anything. " Who's that?"

" That dirty, rotten son of a bitch." The new queen muttered as she turned away from the window.

" Sakuri is something wrong?"

" Stay here." She walked quickly out the door and met the unexpected guest outside of the castle in the pouring rain. " Is there a reason that you came here?"

" What, I can't just come by and see you?"

" You want to see that idiot, Naruto, don't you?"

" Sakuri, why would I care about him?"

" Because he's here and I'm here and I know that you don't like me. So, you want to see him. The process of elimination is a wonderful thing, don't' you agree, Sasuke?"

" Sakuri, I need to speak with you."

" About?"

" That monster you have inside."

" Kyubi?"

" Yes."

" What about him?"

" He's going to stab you in the back."

" And you care why?" She asked with an grin on her face and the answer they both knew in her head.

" Because I love you."

" And that has an effect on my choices?"

" It should."

" That's not what I asked."

" No, it doesn't." He said with sigh and a roll of the eyes.

" Bingo! Now, care to come inside and have some tea?" She asked

" Is the tea going to be poisoned?"

" Of course."

" With?"

" Oleander of course."

" That's a nasty way to go."

" That was the plan." She said with a smile. " So, tea?"

" No thank you."

" See, I told you."

" What?"

" You want to see him." The raven haired man sighs.

" Yes, you were right."

" I know I was."

**I thank all of you who stuck with me and dealt with the not at all regular updates and what not. Thank you!**


End file.
